


Ответ на

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Surreal, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: — Меня зовут Сакамото Тацума, и у меня кое-чего нет.





	Ответ на

**Author's Note:**

> Паланик-стайл  
> Бета: Llinlinn

Куда бы я ни пошёл, все знают, кто такой Саката Гинтоки. 

 

Ты просыпаешься на станции в кольцах Сатурна. Здесь добывают лучшую ледяную воду в Солнечной системе и носят кимоно с голубыми завитками.

Ты плывешь по звёздному океану в системе Воробья и сверяешься с компасом желаний, пока не прибываешь в город Тойя, где все дерутся деревянным оружием, презирая металл.  
Ты смотришь кино в лав-отеле «Парфе» на окраине Млечного пути, и главный герой говорит: «Мне лень решать ваши проблемы забесплатно».

В маленькой комнате рядом с церковью тихо, и от лампы на потолке слезятся глаза. Я встаю и, нервно отсмеявшись, говорю:

— Меня зовут Сакамото Тацума, и у меня кое-чего нет.

Все здороваются и терпеливо ждут, пока я начну говорить вновь. У парня справа нет левого глаза, но от него пахнет дорогущим табаком. У того, который напротив, нет руки и расчёски, если судить по гнезду на голове. Ещё один переоделся гейшей, поэтому я думаю, что у него нет члена. За главного здесь существо в балахоне утки — и я даже боюсь предположить, чего нет у него. Рядом мальчишка с рыжей косой вытирает руки от крови, улыбаясь с отсутствующим взглядом.

У каждого из нас чего-то нет. У меня вот — не знаю даже, чего.

 

Ты ешь кашу с косточками в закусочной Альфа Ину, и все собаколюди здесь тянут носами воздух, пытаясь учуять не тебя.

Ты платишь за сакэ наличкой роботу с зелёными волосами где-то в центре своего внутреннего космоса, потому что здесь всегда нужно платить наперёд.

Ты заходишь в интернет на планете обезьян, чтобы скачать фанатский перевод манги с английского, который сделан с китайского, который сделан с японского, чтобы узнать, что ты — банан.

 

Все люди — и не люди — вокруг меня знают, кто такой Саката Гинтоки, и мне очень трудно поддерживать в себе веру, что я придумал его, чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри себя. 

Гинтоки, который умеет заговорить зубы любому австралийцу, переторговать любого китайца, перепить любого русского и который спит всё то время, когда не сражается с бешенной яростью лорда Хидэёси, идущего на приступ замка Такамацу. За монеты из-под автомата или за тех, у кого чего-то нет. Денег за услугу, воли, сил, семьи. Надежды. Или памяти.

Гинтоки умеет, может, практикует, он мастер на все руки и любит так же, как живёт — нелогично, горячо и непредсказуемо. Так же, как и бьёт — не боккеном, а кулаками.

Он говорит:

— Это старый добрый мордобой, Тацума, — и сплёвывает на пол слюну пополам с кровью из разбитой губы, когда я отвечаю ударом на удар.

Он говорит:

— Давай потрахаемся?

 

Ты занимаешься сексом в стальной коробке орбитального лифта и большую часть времени не понимаешь, где находится твоя задница — вверху или внизу.

Ты целуешь улыбающиеся губы в какой-то пустыне на непонятной планете, чувствуя привкус крови пополам с песком после того, как чуть не утонул в трясине.

Ты изучаешь тело под собой каждый раз, когда возвращаешься на Землю, чтобы сказать что-то очень важное, но вечно забываешь, что.

 

— Меня зовут Сакамото Тацума, и я не помню, что случилось после того, как Терминал на Земле взорвался прямо под моим кораблём. 

 

Наверное, я умер. Наверное, я придумал себе посмертие, в котором Гинтоки всегда со мной — в каждом путешествии, в каждой точке Вселенной, в нитях подпространства. Мне кажется, что он мой воображаемый друг, который везде, прячется в каждом углу и тёмном месте, чтобы появиться тогда, когда рядом никого нет.

Наверное, мне нужно что-то сделать, чтобы прервать этот тур по галактикам и системам, и найти сорок два*. Или открыть глаза. Может быть, Гинтоки будет рядом, если я открою глаза? И почему у меня закрыты глаза?

 

В комнате темно, только пищит датчик от аппарата искусственного дыхания. Тень в углу шевелится, становится силуэтом с длинными руками и полами кимоно. Она говорит:

— Ну и горазд ты валяться в отключке, Тацума. Думал уже, что всё. 

В горле свернулось в меховой шар какое-то милое существо, но я всё же говорю:

— Что «всё»?

Гинтоки — а это он, доказывают мне моё тело, мои глаза, моё всё — садится рядом и говорит:

— Что потерял тебя, придурка.

Я сам потерялся, хочу сказать я, но это уже не важно. 

 

Ты просыпаешься в больнице, полной людей и пришельцев после взрыва, и вокруг тебя — конец света, но есть ещё немного времени, чтобы решить, куда бежать.

Ты звонишь всем, кого вспомнил, и слушаешь радостные крики на другом конце провода тех, кому повезло, и их же горестные о тех, кому не очень. Затем они спрашивают: что теперь?

Ты вновь дерёшься с идиотом, который не знает, когда остановиться, и трахаешься с ним до потери сознания, потому что вы друг без друга будто и не существуете отдельно.

Это твоя жизнь. 

Или моя?


End file.
